


Daddy B 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [5]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Fluff, Physical Abuse, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of the sequel to the Hey, Bartender series. Captain Boomerang wasn't very happy when he saw Kaitlyn with her family. A man like him doesn't let go. Has Kaitlyn taken on more than she can manage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy B 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that Captain Boomerang is a slightly unhinged individual. Consider that your warning. 
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

“Kaitlyn, Honey! George is here to fix that sink.” Stefan calls from the living room. Groaning while shaking your head, ‘Don’t remind me.’

You initially protested the “repairman” coming to the house. Telling Stefan that neither of you knew anything about him nor credentials. He reassured you that he would fully check him out before calling. _“Come on, Kaitlyn. Do you think I’d just let some criminal into the house with my wife and kid?”_ You weren’t entirely surprised when Stefan told you he seemed legit and had several good reviews. George was resourceful and you knew he had likely covered the bases. 

Treading into the living room, Stefan was playing with Owen on his lap and Boomerang was enthralled with the infant. Watching George smile at Owen wrenches your heart. 

Clearing your throat, “I can take him so you can show him the sink.” Stefan handed Owen over and leads Boomerang down the hall. After a few moments he emerges and kisses you on the cheek. 

“He’s all set. I’ll see the two of you after work.” You muster up a smile as Stefan walks out the door. You glance down the hallway, anxiously thinking of what the afternoon had in store for you. Knowing Boomer it would be a roller coaster without seat belts.  
____________________________  
You mash up a banana to feed Owen, occasionally listening for Boomerang and wondering, ‘What is he doing back there? I doubt he’s actually fixing that sink.’ You hear a loud clang of pipes and motion. In disbelief you consider, ‘He’s actually doing it?’ 

“You okay Harkness?” projecting down the hall way. Your curiosity gets the best of you. Placing Owen in his activity station and double checking for hazards before you cautiously walk down the hall to the bathroom. Peering in from the doorway you discover pipe and tools lying around but the room is void of his presence. Slowly turning then you hear a noise coming from your bedroom. 

Upon arrival, you see George standing in front of an open drawer. You are horrified when you look down and see your panties in Boomerang’s large hands.

“What in the hell is wrong with you?” You yell while reaching out to grab the silky undergarment. Boomer’s hand shoots up making it out of your reach. Grinning down at you he expresses, “I need a souvenir.”  
“The hell you do!” You continue jumping in attempt to reach his hand even though it’s no use. He’s huge but you are determined. His eyebrows quirk as he watches your chest with each failed attempt. You notice his gaze and slap him upside the head as you fall causing him to flinch dropping the panties. 

You scramble to grab the undergarments but he’s faster. Discharging a large exhale you probe, “Seriously? Give them back.” Impatiently wriggling your fingers at him. 

He cocks his head to the side licking his lips. “I tell ya what. Ya can have these back but I want the one’s ya wearin’.” 

Your mouth drops open and you can feel your face flush. The Captain chuckles at your reaction. 

“Ya used to like it when I took ya panties to rub one off and even wear ‘em. Motherhood make ya prude?” He inquires with a raised brow. Your fists ball at your side and before you can reply Boomerang says, “On second thought. I’ll keep these.” He starts down the hall. 

“Hey, what about the sink?” You point to the bathroom. 

Rotating, he smirks, “I’m sure ya can figure somethin’ out.” 

You suddenly get an idea, hoping it will satisfy the deviant man and he will leave you alone. “Captain,” you softly call after him. 

He stops and his blue eyes meet you over his shoulder. 

Recognizing, ‘It’s now or never.’ With a deep intake you blurt out, “I owe you an apology. You were right. Owen...he’s yours.” 

Before you can blink Boomerang has slammed you against the wall. He’s holding the sharp edge of a boomerang to your throat, you plead with your eyes. The scent of beer and tobacco assaulting your senses as you struggle to breath, hoping he’ll release you. Owen starts crying and Boomer’s jaw clenches until he releases you and a frustrated snarl. You collapse on the floor gasping for air. When you look up, Boomer has Owen and your heart starts racing as you fight the panic. 

“George…” 

“Kaitlyn.” His tone deadly. 

Shaking your head and reaching out for the infant, “Hand him over…please?” 

“Catch your breath Kitty.” He says with satisfaction in his eyes. 

Tears waterfall from your eyes as you replay the events of the past year and half, knowing that you are solely responsible for the mess. You also conclude that it was your guilty subconscious that thought telling him the truth might get him to leave. You weren’t naïve enough to believe that’s all he really wanted. 

“Oh, bloody hell.” George murmurs while shaking his head. He looks at Owen, “Daddy’s gunna give ya the first lesson about women. They’re nothin’ but a blubberin’ mess of trouble mate.”  
You slowly uncrumple yourself to see George making silly faces and in return, Owen giving him a huge smile. 

Between sniffles you manage to choke out, “I’m…I’m sooo sorry.” 

Boomerang continues to stare at Owen. The look on his face is uncharacteristically soft and sincere. “Ya cut me deep, Kitty.” Looking down at you, “Neva thought someone would get to me that way ya have.” 

You find yourself once again fighting back tears. Boomerang rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t ya go startin’ the water works again.” 

A laugh escapes your lips and Owen echoes it with his own causing the three of you burst into a fit of laughter. Your side hurts by the time you are all finished. 

Boomerang starts stroking his beard while staring out the window. Owen is content in his father’s arms playing with his earring. He sadly smiles down at the infant and you brace yourself for what he’s about deliver. 

In a voice barely above a whisper, “Ya think I could stay? Just this once?” 

You are taken aback by his vulnerability. Stefan wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning. Biting your lip as you weigh the consequences, Boomerang notices the internal struggle. 

“Kaitlyn, I just wanna spend time with my boy.” He petitions. 

You reluctantly nod, “You can stay until bedtime but then you must leave.” 

A huge smile spreads across his face and his tongue darts out as he grunts in excitement. “This will be fun Kitty.”


End file.
